unfeigned
by oblivious-descent
Summary: ...3rd story up...Being genuine, being true, speaking freely of what's deep within...a collection of what the blonde princess holds with her fearless red knight. Oneshots, drabbles on different scenarios [purely AxC].
1. 1st

**Basics: **

I do not own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed-Destiny.

**Theme:** an escape

**Title:** Fugitive

**Summary:** An enemy officer escapes.

His uniform was that of a shade of red – bloody red. His sleeves carefully folded thus giving him an aura of refinement and dignity. His hair of midnight blue remained combed pleasantly – gracefully following the traces of the wind.

He had been standing there for quite an hour. His stance was onlooking at the same hued ocean. In a cliff, he let his eyes wander to the wide expanse.

The soil was that of the earth. The territory belonged to Orb.

How unlucky was he to be caught spying. His loyalty remained to that which hovered above the skies where stars lay in glorious shining – where no sun was seen rising or falling.

He would've escaped this pit had he not lost contact with his peers. Those soldiers who either left him for reasons he did not know of or got killed in the encounter they recently had fought.

Darn it, that girl.

"Any last wish?" shouted an authoritative voice.

Behind him he could hear slight sounds of clicking. He knew there were about three soldiers wearing his enemy's seal. All with rifles pointed at him.

Funny, how could a coordinator as skillful as him managed to be killed in such a manner? In the hands of his enemy even…without him in his all-prized mobile suit.

Smiling at that thought of the shiny red machine, he looked up at the horizon, his hands remained tied on his back.

"I do have a request though."

The officer in charge then raised a hand, stopping any soldier from firing yet.

"Tell her I'll be back."

As these words were uttered, gunshots were heard from behind. Smiling at this, he turned and found himself looking at equally suited men.

"What took you so long?" he asked one of them who approached him and took his ties off.

"Sorry, traffic." the other reasoned.

"But hey, we got here in the nick of time." Added another.

"A second more and I could have been just a memory. Quit your bragging."

He then gave him a handgun as they joined the others. They were operating in a group of 5 as they ran towards the woods. Cautious in their steps, they moved about the jungle-like area and stumbled upon a military vehicle…right at the middle of the pines.

"Where did that come from?" the blue-haired asked but was answered with a knowing smile.

And as the five soldiers rode on, they passed by a familiar hectare of land. The sun was setting then, darkness just looms around the corner. By then, military forces of Orb should be on their tracks. To stop an execution like that would promise no sign of pity or mercy especially if the guilty one was in escape.

"Stop right here." ordered the superior officer who recently escaped his death. The other four looked at each other inquisitively and even showed signs of doubt on their expressions.

"I just have an unfinished business." the former then explained as his order was again repeated. Of course, the others complied and stopped the vehicle right below the shade of a tree with widespread leaves.

"Wait here. I'll be back." jumping off, he then walked away towards a known estate carrying a handgun for protection. All these he did amidst the curious stares of his companions who kept close guard on the area.

Soft rustles echoed as he made his way through the grassy territory. The moon above slowly rose through the skies. Soon, what remained of his trace was his shadow – credit much given to the strenuous training he underwent.

And like every mission he had gone through, he soon located a mansion situated in the middle – heavily guarded by security personnel – both from the orb military force and private firms.

He smirked at the sight, obviously seeing it more as a challenge rather than an obstacle. With a smirk, he crawled his way through the back area of the structure and soon, silenced an officer on duty.

Swiftly, he was able to unlock the backdoor with much ease and found himself looking at a transmitter and some electrical wiring to add. With a hand knife, he cut some carefully colored ones which caused the electricity to first fluctuate, then totally went black.

All these caused quite a commotion from all people whether security or ordinary servants alike.

Sensing the little time left, he then made his way towards the inner hall. It seemed he knew the place for he directly went to one particular area – the second floor.

As silently as he could, he moved about the area until his eyes caught sight of what he was looking for. Smiling at his obvious victory, he then walked on – his gaze forward.

Grabbing her by the arm, a short-lived shout echoed as he quickly covered her mouth. But as soon as he managed to stifle her cry, she then did the most likely thing she'd do – bite him.

Releasing her from his hold, he took care of his bleeding palm. His brows creased as he looked on at fiery eyes. Her hair of shoulder-length blonde looked unruly as it already was before.

Obviously in pain, he still managed to straighten his back and hold the urge to shout from the sudden attack on his hand.

He then went forward and cornered her in an edge.

She looked up at him still angered by his sudden appearance. How he loved that expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she then said as each word was given emphasis.

"I told you before, I'd come back."

And with his eyes now mild, he held the side of her cheek with such care. Smiling at her, he then let her go and stepped a foot backwards. Both his hands on his side.

"Jerk."

She then leaned towards him and embraced him tightly. Bowing his head low, he looked on at her figure which held him as he returned the same gesture.

"Now, this is a sweet thank you from you Ms. Attha." Caressing her hair, he then whispered obviously intoxicated by her scent filling his senses.

"…after biting my hand and even, having me executed."

He then felt his stomach being hit by a blow – coming from the girl he had in his arms.

"Ow…"

"I didn't know it was you…but still you managed to escape close death. Quite a remarkable feat, soldier."

Holding her in his arms, he couldn't quite explain the fleeting emotion which took over him.

When all seemed still, shouts were heard from a distance as rough footsteps echoed in the corridors not far. Both then let go of the hold each had on one another as their attention fixed on the ongoing commotion right below their feet.

"Athrun…"

He then looked at her worried face and held it delicately by the hand. Looking at her eyes, he then spoke with much care.

"I told you once they won't get me…I'll tell you again, I'll come right back at your side."

As the footsteps grew louder and lights began to reflect in the nearby corner, this then became the most appropriate time to leave. Letting go of his hold on her, he then took out his gun and looked out the window.

He moved near it and opened its closed frames. Stooping his body a little forward, he then held out both his hands and lifted his body through the cemented area.

The girl he was with looked on at his escape route and held his hand tightly.

With the side of his face, he then took one last look on her.

"Cagalli, I'll be back. And when I do, I hope I'll be able to see your smile."

Putting a hand over the one which held his other, he then lifted hers and looked forward while whispering a "goodbye". And in one blink, he jumped from the second floor towards the ground below. He almost lost his footing but then his quick reflexes helped him survive the stunt. He's been in much worse situations before and this was nothing compared to those.

And as his feet landed on the ground, he looked up and stared at the face of the one he loved.

Gunshots were heard from a distance as a vehicle came to his aid. Riding on, he kept his eyes fixed on that window where her figure still remained…gazing at him in his arduous escape.

"I'll be back." he whispered amidst the gun-ridden night.

**fin**

**Possible question:** That's all?

**Answer:** Yep.

**Possible question:** No sequel or prequel?

**Answer:** I don't think so.

**Possible question:** Come on! There must be one! It's so…not finished!

**Answer:** Hey, don't get mad. I'll be able to write one soon…and when that one-shot comes, I'll make sure I'll make a good and memorable one.

**Tell me what you think. Do review.**


	2. 2nd

**Basics:**

I do not own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Theme:** parting

**Title:** The First Who Said Goodbye

**Summary:** It's not her, it's him who first turned his back on them.

Laughter echoed from the nearby chairs. Gleesome cheers emanated from the other side, except hers. She had a glass infront, but wasn't even touched.

It had been an afternoon and morning when she came. Since that morning, her glass remained the same. Odd and questioning looks sometimes were thrown at her. But she…she did not mind. She liked the atmosphere in this café. And that's enough reason to tell them through her eyes a message: mind your own business.

Finally, someone dared talk her out of her reverie – her unusual solitude. He at first stood a little to her side and in a pleasant, respectful manner asked whether he could sit across her.

"Sure." she then spoke as she nodded her head. Her blonde tresses following.

"I mean, in your table. May I sit with you?"

She then threw a glare but one which was not quite the fearful, just the temperate one. If there was such a thing.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" a fact stated, rather than a question, she then gestured towards that opposite her seat. He took this as a yes and sat down…careful not to bump anything – either the table or in the extremes, her obviously extending feet. She may have some refinement in her for as he took his seat, she sat straight up, arranging herself in recognition of this _stranger_.

He kept a keen observation of her. His order came and so, he found time to let the hotness cool down. While stirring his cup, he looked at her direction. She had her eyes on the other side of the road and evidently taking him as an invisible being. No word, not even a sigh or a gesture would come from her.

It ought to have remained that way. Almost an hour passed, and he almost finished his serving.

"I was looking at you from afar and I didn't know how to approach you. Actually, I've been here minutes after you came…more like browsing the nearby shops with…" He then said, finding the lingering silence unbearable. She simply turned and looked at him, her eyes glistening but she spoke of nothing. Her tongue seemed tied as she let her eyes do the talking.

In the middle of his lines, he stopped as he looked into her eyes.

She was the expressive one…always. He breathed in the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"This café, this had always been where you…where you go to, isn't it? So, I assumed this is the right place."

Still, she did not spoke.

He sighed. He knew no matter what he says, she would respond the same way. It would probably be better if he let her be. He then stood up, after about an hour of sitting there, he stood up. First, looking at her, then, walking away mimicking a goodbye.

"I'm sorry." He softly mumbled as he turned to a corner.

And after he left the place, she then stared at the table…seeing something that wasn't there before - a piece of folded paper.

It was an invitation, a wedding invitation. And right beside it was a note – one which had her handwriting on it…

'I'll wait for you. Give it personally.'

No place…no other was listed. Yet, these as facts, he still found her and where she had been.

Then, she turned at his fading figure. His blue hair following the traces of the wind. As he approached his car, a waiting girl embraced him.

A waiter approached and asked whether she would want anything else. She looked up at him and in almost teary eyes, shook her head. He then left her and moved to another. Finally, after waiting for hours, he came and she had her closure. She stood up from her seat and wiped away the threatening tears.

_All I wanted was to see you for one last time._

She left the café and walked home.

Silence must have been the best remedy…and perhaps the best possible way to end things.

**fin**

**Possible question: **I thought it was an AC pairing?

**Answer:** It _was_.

**Possible question:** So, this guy was Athrun? The one who took a seat with her?

**Answer:** All along.

**Possible question:** And this other girl who embraced him?

**Answer:** His fiancée.

**Possible question:** And the stranger line?

**Answer:** Her thoughts. She had considered him a stranger then.

**Possible question:** His fiancée waited and she did not mind seeing her fiancé with another girl in a café?

**Answer:** I don't think she saw them but yeah. What a girl.

**Possible question:** When will you make a one-shot which would one, not be boring and two, a complete one-shot – with the plot, character development and the like?

**Answer:** I don't really know. Time will tell. That's why I made this short 'cause I see this one-shot more like as a spur of the moment thing – like I just typed and typed. I hate sad endings myself but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'll make up for it in the next one probably. Come to think of it, a happy ending sounds nice.

Before I forget, the line:

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" a fact stated, rather than a question.

The guy in this one may have thought of the line referring to the seat, but it could be taken as something else. Look at it as the girl indirectly asking him if he could be stopped from marrying another. Unfortunately, he didn't get it in this one.

**Hated it? Do inform me of your qualms…do review.**


	3. 3rd

Listening to the "The Scientist" by Coldplay…I was again able to update.

**Basics: **

I do not own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Theme:** love at first sight

**Title:** A Challenge

**Summary:** He finally realizes it, and concludes that indeed, he was in love.

* * *

They were different. That's what they said. "They" in the latter being those who were, in the words of another, the manipulative enmity that lurks beneath and around the very world of the living. They were the ones whose eyes remained affixed to factual evidences and physical embodiments that the truthfulness in emotions and captivity of the imaginative mind remained chained…

…chained and bound, that even the very reason of love would prove nothing.

And he did not lose the very sense of hope within. He still desired to break free from their stereotypic beliefs and unjustifiable reasons. For once in his life, he did feel that emotion of utter bliss and warmth. He did feel his heart palpitate and beat twice the normal. He did feel the rush of blood on his veins which caused his face to brighten red.

It was in the first time that he saw her that an unexplainable realization dawned upon him…he was in love.

---///---///---

He sat by the shoreline, his pants being dusted by the sand as his eyes wandered throughout the sight. He was in deep thought…it was obvious by the stance he donned. He wasn't aware of the eyes that stared upon his solace figure. Those clear ambers looked at him from afar with hints of curiosity.

Her blonde tresses willfully obliged with the direction of the wind but nevertheless, she was stunning against the fading sun. Its subtle rays clearly complimented her somewhat rugged appearance as the smooth edges of her skin gained its much needed attention. She proceeded on her steps and cautiously approached him.

Unknown to her, he, being trained in the art of war, was very well aware of her presence. Just that, he didn't know it was a "she" then as he wrestled her down against the sand when her shadow loomed over his figure.

Grabbing her wrists by his hands, he skillfully slid his body on top of her struggling one. Then, right after, he sat up straight and looked down at this stranger who lay beneath him.

And was he shocked.

His eyes widened in recognition of his unwilling victim. Her hair lay sprawled over the shore as her eyes remained fixed on his…with every sign of fire in them. It might even appear reproachful compared to his calm orbs.

"I…" he spoke, as he carelessly lifted his weight from her body. Having done so, it was then her turn to slip on top him - - making the whole scenario reverse. Still unable to cope with the sudden turn of events, he remained as he was…this time, staring up at her with a look of disbelief painted on his face.

Grinning on her obvious victory, she held his hands captive with hers as she scrutinized every detail of this young man. He wasn't fighting or attempting to struggle at all. He just laid idly by the sand while doing the same thing she was doing – observing.

"Wha-Who are you?" he then managed to ask after realizing the somehow awkward position he got himself into. She sheepishly smiled at him in response.

"Would you…would you mind getting off me?"

"Not a chance." She spoke sternly yet with every sign of kid.

"Why?"

Was this how it felt to converse? He thought to himself.

"You seem strong…prove it." She challenged.

He was, in all honesty, tired to lift even a single finger. That was why he went in this area in the first place - - he wanted to relax a bit and just…just enjoy the scenery. And here she came, posing a not-so-advantageous-challenge-for-her on him.

He was a soldier but a gentleman, firstly.

He dismissed her offer with the silly excuse of not being able to handle her well. That he was not that well-trained in the art of wrestling.

"Don't take me as a fool. You've done it to me earlier. Do it again." She was complacent…extra confident for her own care.

"You asked for it."

With all hope of her letting him go peacefully gone, he placed a little amount of force as he pushed back both his elbows and caught her fists into his grip. Once there, he turned his body sideward and used his weight to push her up…eventually having her land on where he used to lay.

Finally on top of things, he held the position he once had.

"Happy?"

"Very. Now, release me." She ordered, which was unusual to him. She had in her tone a sign of authoritativeness that even he was surprised that she get to act that way in this kind of situation…especially in this situation they were in.

Giving a thought, he smirked.

"What's so funny? Why are you smiling that way? I said, release me." Impatience was showing, he could tell.

"Say you give up first."

"W-What?"

And he saw it. It was plastered on her face. He knew it. He hurt her very pride like a knife stabbed on her heart…and it always enthuses him to see how people with a high sense of pride succumb to defeat and swallow it whole.

She was gasping as she still tried in all her might to free herself from the grip he had on her. All this, however, was in vain as he put all the stops he knew just so she won't succeed.

"All right, I…"

"You?" he smirked yet again, and it really annoyed her that an idea suddenly hit her. Smiling a mischievous grin, she looked up at him intensely.

"I would say those if you come closer. I refuse to say it out loud."

Now, she was the one to give conditions. But then, the day would soon end and he would still have to report to headquarters. Being out too long would cause not only worry but an impediment in his mission. Keeping this up would prove fruitless if he not grant her her "request". The things he would do for his personal satisfaction! Impossible woman.

"Very well."

He then leaned forward, his head inching above hers as he slant it, preparing his ears. Just then, she did the only thing she could possibly do…bite his ear off. But even that attempt proved unwise as he anticipated such a cheap move from anyone in desperation. As soon as she let her intentions known quite vividly, he jolted his head upward while she ended up striking in midair.

"Grr!" she shouted in frustration as he forced her low, her back once more against the sandy shore.

"Think you got me there?" he smiled as he, unintentionally, lowered his head once more - the triumph of watching her frown getting into him.

Just then, when he let his guard down, the unexpected happened….

_If the bite didn't work, maybe this would…_

He was speechless as he felt his face heat up. Her lips…her lips was on his! How to react? How to react? He was the one in desperation now as different thoughts rushed into his mind. There was no manual or formal instructions and trainings in this very unlikely situation.

Unconsciously, his grip weakened and she took this to her advantage. Giving it a big push, she soon found herself released from his seemingly built cage and up again at the free world - - breaking their intimate contact as soon as she motioned her body.

He was still in awe, speechless at what just took place. And when he faced her, she gestured with the use of her fingers that sign of a gun.

"Gotcha!" she spoke gaily.

However, he still was contemplating on what happened, registering the event fully and by the time his fingers brushed across his lips, he felt himself flush over again as the memory played once more.

It was his first kiss…and it was stolen by a stranger. He was about to push the matter through when she spoke again, this time, on a completely different matter. He had no choice but to listen to her, lest he wanted to hear her teases on his flustered face if she ever decided to start one.

"You are strong."

"I…" removing the memory of the kiss, he then cleared his throat and faced a different scenery.

"…I'm not."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Here they go again, the last time she asked for a favor, he got an unexpected kiss from her, now what?

"Depends."

"It's a fairly simple task."

"Go on."

She stole a moment to glance at his side. Seeing how his midnight blue air sway with the ocean's breeze and how his lips parted to reveal his slight breathing, she was then reassured of the request she'd ask.

"Save me."

"What?" he immediately looked at her, who by then rose to her feet as she stared not far. He followed her gaze and saw two men approaching - - two strong-looking men.

He never got the chance to clarify what he heard, nor ask her of anything else as she left him by his lonesome once more.

The two men simply walked alongside her…if not, followed closely behind her as not far from his view, just by the corner of the road, he saw a waiting car. By the looks of it, she must have been some sort of an important and high-class person.

He didn't know what got into him, but as the distance between them lengthened, he whispered to himself…

"I will do it."

And as he stood there looking at her fading figure being taken away…he knew he was smitten by her rare wit and beauty. Her eyes, her scent…everything about her he would certainly not forget.

And if this feeling was what they called as "love", then indeed, he was in love.

**fin**

* * *

As suggested, I broke away with the questions. I guess the free space after each one-shot was a breather…a necessary breather. I would also have to decide whether I'd put up a continuation for this one, until then, it will remain as it is. Do review. 


End file.
